Because I Met You
by Olivia94
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have changed each other's lives in ways they didn't think possible. SHULES! Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Shawn

**This is a pretty random mini story that popped into my head the other day. You know the song "For Good" from Wicked? This is ****loosely**** based off of that. This is from Shawn's point of view. The next chapter will be from Juliet's point of view. There may or may not be a third chapter where they get together. I haven't decided yet. Please review! Thanks!**

**WARNING: Spoilers from "Bounty Hunters" and "You Can't Handle This Episode" "Spelling Bee" and "Death is in the Air".**

**Disclaimer- I have no ownership over Psych whatsoever.**

**OooOooO**

Ever since I was a kid, I've tried my hardest to hide my emotions. It's always annoyed the heck out of Gus. He doesn't like it that, as my best friend, he can't tell what I'm feeling most of the time.

He actually asked me why I did that once. It was a couple of years ago. Right after my mom came home. Gus knows that my relationship with my parents is… complicated. I guess he must've figured that I'd be a little off with my mom coming back and seeing her with my dad. I felt vulnerable and I didn't like it. So I did what I always do: I pretended like nothing was going on.

"Shawn, are you okay?" He asked me out of the blue one day.

"No." I said, frustrated.

"What's wrong? You want to talk about it?"

"Dude, I used TiVo to record like, ten episodes of the mentalist and they're all gone." I swear there were lasers shooting out of his eyes.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about, Shawn. Any time I try to get you to talk to me about what's going on in your life you shut me out. Why do you do that?" I could tell that he was upset. I felt bad, really, I did. But what was I supposed to do? Tear down the walls that I had been working to build for basically my entire life? No. I wasn't about to do that.

"That's not true, Gus! Just the other day you asked me what I had for lunch. I told you! I didn't shut you out!" Gus just glared at me and stomped out of the room.

The truth is that there are thousands of reasons that I hide what I'm feeling. It saves you from looking stupid. It saves you from looking naïve. And most of all it saves you from getting hurt. This is where Juliet comes in.

Explaining how I feel about Juliet would be like trying to explain how Scottie Ferguson feels about Judy Barton, only without all the creepy stuff (no I don't miss the irony in that). The second I saw her sitting in that diner I just _knew _that there was something special about her

The way she talks, walks, smiles, even the way she breathes gives me butterflies. And that is definitely not something that I am used to experiencing. From the beginning up until now I had no idea how to approach the situation before me. Do I try and start something with her? Do I completely ignore her? Completely clueless as to what to do, I, being myself, would flirt with her. Not in a serious way, just a light kind of playful way. It was my way of showing how I felt. I do realize that that probably makes absolutely no sense. To be honest it makes no sense to me either. I pretty much told her how I felt, but in a silly way. It was how I protected myself. If she felt the same way, then I could tell her that I was serious. If she rejected me, I could claim that I wasn't.

Of course I had to go off and kill it. The 'close talking' incident left me with mixed emotions. On one side, I knew that Jules felt something for me, however small. Her eyes, body language and smile told me that. She wanted me to kiss her, but the professional part of her wouldn't let her. Which brings us to the downside.

"If you're doing what it looks like you're doing it's gonna be one of those things we were just talking about."

"What's that?"

"A mistake."

_A mistake. _Those words echo in my head anytime I think about the possibility of us getting together. Part of me knows that she's right. Our work situation would complicate things. The other part of me wants to screw it all.

Jules means more to me than any other girl I've ever been with. And I haven't even been with her. She's sweet and funny and understands a lot of my references. Even after all these years she still surprises me. Every day with her is an adventure. That's exactly what I need.

After sometime, though, I started to give up. I thought that nothing would ever happen between us because Juliet wouldn't let it. That is why I ended up calling Abigail that morning instead of Jules. I'd convinced myself that I needed to move on. Yes, I do realize that I'm an idiot.

When she asked me to dinner, I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say yes so badly it was painful. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave Abigail again. That wouldn't be fair. Abigail is a great girl. Were the circumstances different we could've been great together. That didn't make watching Jules walk out the door any less painful.

For a time things between Juliet and I were awkward. We both knew how we felt about each other, but we couldn't do anything about it. It's not that I wasn't happy being with Abby. I was, really. But every now and then my mind would stray to Juliet. How could it not? Feelings like that don't just go away. Then Abigail had to go off and help the children of Uganda. I knew the relationship was falling apart because our communication skills basically suck. We were over and I knew it. But still had to wait for Abby to get back so I could end it.

When I thought that Juliet was going to die, my entire world began to collapse around me. I knew that I had to tell her how I felt. I needed her to know that our relationship meant more to me than just playful flirting.

Just the fact that I almost told her is proof that this girl does things to my mind. I wasn't that guy. I'm _not_ that guy. I'm not the guy who tells girls how he feels. I don't open up to others. But it's different with Jules. She makes me different. She makes me better. I'm a better man because I met her.

**OooOooO**

**What do you think? Be honest. I was really questioning whether or not to post this. So please, if you liked it review! If I don't end up getting reviews I think that I'm going to just discontinue this. It's really iffy anyways. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Juliet

**Okay, here is the final chapter of this little sequel. It's so different yet so similar to the last. You'll know what I mean. This is from Juliet's point of view. Please review! Hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

**Spoilers for Mr. Yang and Mr. Yin.**

**OooOooO**

People have always asked me why I became a cop. They always say things like "Oh, it's so dangerous!" or "Oh, it's so gory!" or "Oh, you can't wear cute clothes!" Yes, I realize that my profession of choice seems odd to other people, considering I'm a woman.

I wish I could say that I became a detective purely to help others. Don't get me wrong, that's part of it. Like, a really big part. But the real reason that I got interested into doing what I do is because I didn't want life to be boring. I didn't want to be one of those people who spend their days sitting behind a desk, crunching numbers or taking calls. I didn't want to live life in this big rut where the only excitement comes from getting a package or finding a quarter on the floor. Sure those jobs are important, but I needed something… more.

With my job, everyday is an adventure. Each morning when I wake up, I have no idea what is ahead of me. Sure, there are those days when we've just wrapped up a case and I get to spend hours doing paperwork, but the majority of my time is spent catching killers, kidnappers, thieves or druggies.

Now I'm sure you're all thinking, "What kind of person is this? She gets her kicks seeing death and pain and dealing with monsters?" I don't blame you. I totally see why someone would think that. But at the same time, what you have to realize is that it would be impossible for me to do my job if I didn't take a positive outlook on things. I mean, I'll admit it, going into this job I didn't take into account the emotional repercussions that would be a result. It was all about the adventure. By the time it really hit me I was in too deep. No turning back, I'd made my decision. I don't regret it one bit. I get to genuinely help people while living my life to the fullest everyday.

I don't know, maybe it seems crazy that I'd want to put my life on the line just to keep myself entertained. But when you think about it, what's the point of living if you don't love being alive?

If I can tell you one thing for sure, it's that I didn't always think that way. I wasn't always such an optimist. I went into academy wanting what I just talked about: a life full of excitement and adventure. I came out with a sense of duty and obligation. The job became more than just a way to stay entertained. It became my calling. The reason I was put into this world. How could I not take it seriously?

Then I moved to Santa Barbara. When I came here I was young. A rookie really. Still caught up with the morals and procedure that were engrained into me in the academy. I had this mindset that I would stop trying to be entertained and start trying to change the world.

And then I met Shawn.

There has never been a man alive who loves living like Shawn does. To him, life is a game. He just wants to have as much fun as possible while he still can. Seeing him, I realized that it is possible to get the job done and still enjoy myself. Still love the adrenaline surging through my body during a chase. Still love the satisfaction of slapping the cuffs on a perp we ambushed. Still relish the feeling of discharging my weapon. Shawn taught me how to do that.

If you saw the way he acted on a case… it's like it's a joke. A game. A way to spend his days that doesn't involve TiVo or a family size bag of Doritos. I know him. So I know that it _does _mean something to him. He takes every case personally. Every case is life or death. Somehow, he still manages to have the time of his life. Let's face it. We all have those moments where we find something funny at the most inappropriate times. Like at funerals or while you're being yelled at. What Shawn does, is he not only embraces the hilarity of the situation, he shares it with everyone else.

This is one of the thousands of reasons that I'm in love with Shawn Spencer. I know. Love. Intense, right? To be honest, it took me a lot longer to come to this realization than it should have. I guess I've known it for a long time, I just didn't see it. He's just so… Shawn. There's just no way to describe the way I feel about Shawn. It'd be like… like trying to explain how Scottie Ferguson feels about Judy Barton. Except I _didn't _fall off the bell tower. Well, clock tower.

Everything about him just makes my stomach do cartwheels and my heart jump hurdles. He's sweet and kind and witty and smart. He's good with people and genuinely wants to help others, even if he won't admit it. Oh yeah, the hair helps too. And his smile. Oh God, his smile makes me feel like I can fly. Ugh. Now I'm just being mushy. And we're not even dating. We're just _friends. _I know, I know. I really shouldn't be upset that we're friends. That should be enough. But no matter how much I tell myself that, I still find myself at the shooting range when I see him talking to other girls. Not even flirting. Just talking.

The thing that really gets me is that we would be together if it weren't for my own stupidity. I had this deluded thought that we would never work together because of our jobs. I was so sure that anything between us would just end in disaster. I just kept thinking, "Come on O'Hara! This is nothing. It's just some misguided infatuation. Being with him will just make things harder, so push it out of your mind. It would be a mistake."

_A mistake. _Those words echo in my head anytime I think about the possibility of us getting together. Maybe I was right. Maybe it would be a mistake. I definitely started thinking that after Shawn rejected me.

I was such an idiot. I'm not _exactly _sure why I asked him to dinner. It was an impulse, I guess. I'd never seen Shawn as vulnerable as he was when his mom was taken. I just wanted to be there for him. I needed to be. But as he was telling me no, I was so sure I saw something in his eyes. His beautiful, all-seeing, hazel eyes. He wanted to say yes. I know he wanted to say yes.

I put him out of my mind for my own sake. He was with Abigail. What was I supposed to do? Break them up? No, that's not me. But I had a lot of time to think while I was on that clock tower. While I was up there, I realized that it's not just a 'misguided infatuation'. It's love. I love him. And now I have a chance to be with him. Now that Abigail is out of the picture.

I have my shot at the man of my dreams and I have to take it. I have to take it because he makes me different. He makes me better. I'm a better woman because I met him.

**OooOooO**

**Okay, so what do you think? I tried something new with this story. I made Shawn and Juliet what's called mirror characters. We just learned today and English, so I'm giving it a shot. If you notice, there are a lot of things that both of them are thinking. Like the Scottie/Judy thing (Btdubbs, Scottie and Judy are characters from Hitchcock's **_**Vertigo**_**. Kim Novak plays Judy. Anyone get it? I couldn't resist :D) I don't know if it worked or not though… HEY! Why don't you tell me! **

**Please review! It means soooooo much to me! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
